


Ignorance

by KiaMianara



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Denial, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight on Starscream’s thoughts during the discussion between him Megatron and The Fallen shortly after Megatron’s revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the second Bay-movie (Revange of the Fallen)
> 
> Actually I don't have much to say about this one. I wrote it 2009 shortly after I watched the movie.
> 
> The disclaimer is the usal (nothing is mine, I make no money, etc.) and I'd love to hear what you think about this little thing ^_^

* * *

 

“I must not let him know!”

 

The sentence rang clear in the seeker’s head, repeating over and over again. One claw moved from the wall to lose wiring hanging from the ceiling and to the pillar like structure of scrap metal supporting The Fallen, giving him hold in what had once been the bridge of the great warship Nemesis. The contact with something solid, something _real,_ and the constant mantra were all that kept him from breaking down. He had to accomplish his mission first, had to get it into that thick head of his leader that they needed energon and fast, or all the protoforms resting deeper within the spaceship would die just like the one hanging from his other claw.

 

“I must not let him know!”

 

The Fallen knew, of course. That sick, old bastard _always_ knew more than he let on, but instead of sharing his knowledge he rather played almighty, mystical master from time before time and ignored it.

 

If it wouldn’t be for one thing, Starscream wouldn’t mind the behaviour of the other two as much as he did. He loved fighting, the thrill of war. It was so satisfying to see those ground pounding fools calling themselves Autobots run in mortal fear when he approached from the horizon and nothing was more pleasing than to break the hope that, to his great entertainment, never stopped to flicker up in their optics just before he once again proved his superiority, before he outmanoeuvred their missiles with ease and ended their miserable, unimportant lives. And there could be no sound sweeter in this universe than the screeching when he tore his enemies apart.

 

Yes, if it wouldn’t be for that one little thing the Air Commander would have loved to drag this war on forever, but all that had lost its meaning in face of the lifeless protoform hanging from his servo.

 

“I must not let him know I care!”

 

If asked, no one, not even Starscream himself, would have described him as caring. Most were convinced he didn’t even know that word, but he did. That they couldn’t knowingly let harm fall upon any protoform was a treat he shared with most of his seeker brethren, if not all. Maybe it was Primus himself who had a servo in this, trying to ensure the survival of his creations by making the best of them the protectors of the youngest, but his oh so great Lord Megatron wouldn’t see it that way. He would only see just another weakness, probably ranking it even worse that the seekers’ need to flock together whenever they could. The need to socialize was completely lost on the tyrant, as was obviously the survival of the next generation.

 

“I must not let him know I care!”

 

If Megatron ever got to know how much it actually bothered his second to see the unsparked beings wither away, he would very likely kill some instantly just to punish Starscream for failures that weren’t his to begin with. He had almost given himself away it when the silver tyrant had pressed him against the chambers in his anger, destroyed the now lifeless, nameless creature the seeker couldn’t bring himself to let go of.

 

Oh, how he wanted to press it against his sparkchamber in illogical hope to maybe find a small ember left within it. He wanted to coo and cradle it and do all the things Megatron would say were weak and soft, not understanding that every great warrior started out weak and soft and, more than anything else, helpless, but he couldn’t. All Starscream could do was put his vocalizer to good use and argue and convince his Lords to speed things up and get the energon the needed so badly, if they didn’t want to lose all future warriors for their cause.

 

Later, when he had ensured the survival of the other protoforms, later, when Megatron was basking in his victory and busy sucking up to The Fallen, then he would mourn this unlived life and all the others that hadn’t made it. Then he would cradle them close and coo to them and find a suiting place to bury them and then move on and make sure those that had survived were taken care of properly. And then Megatron just _had_ to see that sometimes it was necessary to be soft, but until then ...

 

“I must not let him know I care!”

 

**END**


End file.
